The present invention relates to a holding tool for an elongated member, and in particular, it relates to a holding tool for temporarily fastening onto a rod-shaped body or cord-shaped body when conveying in a subassembly state.
For example, in an electric sliding door of an automobile, the electric motor and the door are linked by a drive transmission cable in order to drive the door to open and close by the rotary force of the electric motor. Also, a holding tool having a ring-shaped part for running the cable therethrough is used in order to hold the cable against the door or vehicle body with a prescribed space therebetween.
Meanwhile, in order to simplify parts management on the automobile assembly line, a drive device subassembly including the electric motor and the cable is conveyed in a state that a holding tool is pre-attached to the cable. At this time, it is necessary to temporarily fasten the holding tool so that the tool does not move greatly from a prescribed position of the cable, and conventionally, adhesive tape has been used as this temporary fastening means.
However, with this temporary fastening means of the prior art, the operation of affixing adhesive tape cut to a suitable length and the operation of discarding the peeled-off tape are necessary. Because these operations are wasted operations that do not contribute at all to automobile manufacturing, improvement has been anticipated.
This invention has been made to solve such inconvenience of the prior art, and it is an object of the invention to provide a holding tool for rod-shaped body or cord-shaped body that can easily perform temporary holding on a held member and moving and holding to a proper position during assembly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.